


they were all in love with dyin'

by Lizzen



Category: Hell or High Water (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Plot What Plot, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Yuletide 2016, they're girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzen/pseuds/Lizzen
Summary: It ain’t new, her sister fucking some sweet young thing while Toby tries to sleep. It ain’t new at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [th_esaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/th_esaurus/gifts).



> A treat for th_esaurus for Yuletide 2016

### 1996

It’s a giggle that wakes her from the sweet oblivion of sleep, a short little peal of laughter in the dark quickly hushed by Tanner’s rough tone. Toby doesn’t rustle the sheets, doesn’t move at all. Doesn’t make it known that she’s awake. 

Once she did, once she rolled over on her side, to turn away from the noise, and the boy Tanner was vigorously fucking said something crass, said something about maybe screwing two sisters at once for fun, so many tits for him to touch. “I could fuck you while you ate her out,” he said, memorably, and Tanner hit him right in the mouth. Then she kicked him out, unsatisfied with his buckle still undone. Toby listened to his car start with a bang and a stutter, and the wheels rolling through the dust as he left. She listened while Tanner, still stinking of his cheap cologne and sweat, wrapped her arms around her little sister and make a hushing sort of noise when Toby sighed. 

So, Toby keeps quiet when she hears quiet voices in her sister’s bed. She doesn’t want any part of it, no sir, none of it. 

But it’s different tonight. The giggle was girlish, and definitely not Tanner’s laugh. 

Toby holds her breath, so astonished it’s hard to even conceive what, what, what is going on. The how and the where and the what, all a mystery as the mysterious girl simpers and gasps and fails at hiding a long throaty moan. 

If she could turn her head, if she could watch and learn, that would be something else, Toby thinks. What do you do, how do you do it when a dick ain’t involved. Sure, there’s something nice for a girl when some man is balls deep inside her, but it’s unnatural, ungodly otherwise. 

Or at least that’s what Toby hears her mama say about those dykes in Archer City, both volunteer firemen and one’s the city inspector. But her mama says a lot of things, not all of them right and good. 

And it’s a different sort of sound too – that wet rhythm of Tanner and the men she takes to bed in her mother’s house is very specific. This is lazier sort of sound, still wet and like the smacking of lips. It’s different and Toby’s curiosity gets the better of her.

Slow, slowly she turns her head, just a little, just enough. 

The girl’s staring at the ceiling with a look on her face as if Jesus is up there calling to her. Tanner’s not quite visible, but maybe – maybe she’s just under the covers – yes, that’s where she is. Doing something under threadbare sheets and it must be something nice because the girl is shuddering something fierce.

Toby can’t look away. 

The girl shivers for a long, long time before gasping for air and before her limbs become still. And then Tanner laughs, low and sweet. A proud kind of laugh that gets under your skin and lingers. Toby closes her eyes and wishes it was all over already. Wishes the girl a million miles away, wishes Tanner asleep so she can snake a hand down her pants and see how wet she is. And see to it. Rub out the shame in the dark. 

Of course, her mother has something to say about that too – about how unnatural it is for a girl to touch herself. That’s a man’s duty, well, a husband’s duty. But Tanner taught her how anyway, lying next to her and walking her through it after guiding her little hand to the right place. 

“I’ve never—I’ve never—” the girl tries to say, but Tanner hushes her again and peaks her head out from under the covers. 

And their eyes meet – sister to sister, and in the low light, Toby can see the gleam of wetness along Tanner’s mouth and chin. And Toby realizes what’s been done, or at least has an idea of it, and her eyes go wide. 

With a swipe of her tongue across her lips, Tanner winks broadly before seeing to her guest. Giving her slow, lingering sort of kiss and Toby wonders what she tastes like now. 

It’s a different kind of wonder than other times, when she knows Tanner’s sucked a man’s dick dry and not spat it out. But Tanner doesn’t kiss a man after she does that anyway. 

“Oh, no,” the girl cries out in the dark because Tanner’s hand has moved, moved down low. Toby can see the frantic vibration in the sheets. 

“You’ll never get fucked like this again,” Tanner says quietly, but loud enough for Toby to hear, and something dark twists in her heart. 

“Never,” the girl echoes and it’s almost sad; sadder still when she comes, thrashing like some wild thing but not allowing sound out of her open mouth. Toby bites her fingers to keep from making any noise herself, and she squeezes her legs together tight.

Tanner’s a pro at the next part; how to get someone out of your bed after you’ve fucked the life out of them. Toby hates it, hates all of it, and closes her eyes; tries to fall asleep now that the main event is over. Nothing’s interesting about the negotiation of getting someone to leave after such a nice time. Nothing’s good about it. 

And maybe she does sleep, just a little, because soon it’s just her and Tanner and the salty smell of that girl’s cunt, and Tanner’s getting in Toby’s bed like she usually does after a tryst. “I sleep better this way,” she usually says but there’s a wired aspect to her tonight. A liveliness past midnight, and Toby replays it in her head, realizing the girl never gave back what she got. 

“I’m gonna—” Tanner says before adjusting a little, and those little vibrations start all over again, under Toby’s covers now. And Tanner’s breathing hot in Toby’s ear, a grunting sort of noise stuck in her throat. Toby keeps her eyes open because if she closes them, all she’ll see, all she’ll imagine is Tanner’s fingers against wet heat, pressing hard and fast, and all Toby wants is to, is to—

It’s a rebellion, a small one, but Toby pushes down her own pants to get at herself, and finds herself hopelessly, embarrassingly wet. Pink cheeked and her jaw jutted out, she works at it, worries her little clit till it feels on fire and then some. Listens to Tanner’s sloppy rhythm and matches it. Tanner comes first, she’s more experienced at it anyway, and pushes her head hard against Toby’s shoulder as she does. “God,” she whispers and presses the ghost of a kiss against Toby’s skin. 

If Toby had a lick of confidence, she’d say what she feels – say what she wants, but the words are ash in her mouth, or stuck in the back of her throat. She sighs out instead, and keeps up the pace for some kind of relief. 

Tanner starts with a hand at her hip, rough fingers gripping there like a support, like a comfort. And then – there are fingers, not her own, batting hers away and more expertly taking care of her needs. Tanner hushes her, something metallic and almost cruel in the sound. And Tanner pushes her so quick and so hard into an orgasm, it’s over before it started; a sharp, biting sort of relief. 

Toby sags into her sisters arms, suddenly too tired to feel shock, or shame.

And Tanner says something unintelligible before she – before she –

Toby’s never experienced much else than her fingers against her clit, never tried or known how to try much else. And then there’s Tanner’s fingers sliding around in Toby’s wetness before fucking in hard.

Now, see, this room has seen a number of sins, the type that would raise the hair on the back of her mama’s neck and then some. And this is maybe the worst of them. 

And Toby leans her head back a little, opens her legs a little wider. 

Tanner’s teeth bite into Toby’s shoulder as she grunts, fucking in with two then three fingers with a relentless rhythm; unceasing and unyielding movement. Toby can sense why folks call this a sin. It’s good, it’s too good. 

And Toby thinks back on Tanner’s words: _You’ll never get fucked like this again_ , and so she lets go, lets the feeling wash over her like it’s Christmas and everything she ever wanted. 

Her orgasm is slow, slower than she’s ever experienced it – a long, lingering sense of relief that plateaus before gently subsiding into the quiet. Breathing shallow, she tries to steady herself. Hopes she’s not made herself look a fool. 

“I’ve got you,” Tanner says as Toby find her calm again in the night air, and in the arms of her sister. 

Toby wishes she could center in on an emotion, a guiding feeling that would help. There’s nothing, nothing that her hands can reach; it’s all chaos, and it’s all a blank. 

“I wish you wouldn’t,” she says, meaning so much. 

#


End file.
